Take Me
by Layyli
Summary: You're not losing your virginity on my parent's couch." He laughed, his voice husky. "Then take me to your bed, Jeremy." She smiled seductivly, and he wondered when his beautiful,innocent girlfriend had transformed into this sex kitten before his eyes.


Emmalin Holden's knees buckled as her longtime boyfriend began kissing down her throat. The only thing keeping her small body from sliding down the wall she was pressed against were Jeremy Sherwood's strong arms. A light, sensual moan slipped through the girl's pink lips as Private Sherwood's lips made love-trails down her neck. They were all alone at his place tonight. Frank and Denise Sherwood were out of town and wouldn't be back until morning, giving the young couple plenty of alone time since Emmalin's mother ,Claudia Joy Holden, was covering for her back home. She was driving him insane, thought Jeremy. The nineteen year old had more sexual encounters than most people had in their whole lifetime, but there had never been anyone he wanted more than her. He would trade all of his rocky past relationships, hookups, and long list of one night stands if he could have Emmalin. The noises she made, her smile, her eyes, that smooth creamy skin of hers, all of the petite brunette was almost too much for him to handle. "Your sure about this?" Jeremy asked Emmalin, his dark eyes looked deep into her amber ones for reassurance. The solider had never worried so much about the consequences of sex before. Sure, he always worried about pregnancies and STDs but with a condom that was easily prevented, he was worried about hurting the girl he loved more than anything. "I'm positive" the seventeen, almost eighteen year-old army brat replied smiling, she was ready for him, all of him. Jeremy leaned in and roughly kissed her. She quickly returned the passionate kiss. His tongue slide across her full bottom lip, asking for entrance into her wet cavern, which Emmalin eagerly gave. Jeremy's warm tongue smoothly tangled with hers, exploring the familiar territory. His mouth left hers to roam her neck again, leaving a trace of kisses on her collar before finding a spot he knew was especially sensitive to his administrations.

Emmalin could feel him taste and suckle her tender skin and knew there was going to be a purple-tinted hickey in the morning. Her arms wrapped around his strong, broad shoulders as she felt Jeremy lift her to the couch.

The brunette's hand ran over Jeremy's chest as he began a wet trail back up to her jaw. He kissed the hallow behind her ear, inhaling the sweet lilac scent of her shampoo. The smell of her skin had always driven him wild.

Emmalin's rosy lips uttered a light giggle as he attacked her collar again, leaving a trail of more purple marks, her hands ran down his chest, fondling the hard cords of muscle that were there. She kissed the top of his ear gently before she began sucking on the tip, her pearly teeth biting it occasionally.

"I won't make love to you here…yet. Your not losing your virginity on my parent's couch" explained Jeremy as he held her even tighter in his arms, his hand reaching down to squeeze her firm ass.

"Then take me to your bed." Emmalin said, her smile seductive.

"Your sure?"

"For the last time, of course, I'm sure" she replied honestly, as she began tugging Jeremy's gray 'Carolina Panthers' shirt over his head. He lifted his arms to help her and was quickly freed from the worn cotton tee. It was tossed hastily on the Sherwood family coffee table.

Emmalin's small hands began to explore the well defined muscles that splayed across her boyfriend's chest and abdomen, fondling the tattoo there. Her wet lips sucked on the dog tags that dangled from his neck the way they would savor a lollipop or hard candy. Jeremy quietly slid off his Army I.D. and pulled them over Emmalin's head. In the military wearing a man's dog tag was as big a commitment as wearing a wedding band. Emmalin smiled as she pulled the chain free of her hair, the tags resting in the hallow of her cleavage. She paused as she saw the dark, angry scar on his upper chest, a result from his suicide attempt. The scar was the only remainder, no drinking binges or fights, and Jeremy was currently working through his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in therapy. His nightmares still occurred but much less frequently, and whenever he slept near Emmalin they didn't happen at all.

"You can touch it…" Before he even finished his sentence, her hands and lips were gliding over the raised flesh, leaving tender administrations.

"God, I love you, even if you drive me insane half the time, baby. I know I don't say it enough and telling you before we have sex, makes me an ass but I love you." Jeremy whispered truthfully, his hands entangled in her long mahogany tresses. The solider inhaled sharply, suddenly nervous. He could shoot down terrorists in the Middle East but had trouble telling anyone he loved them.

"I love you too and I already knew you were an ass way before you first said 'I love you', besides I know you have trouble saying it." she punned with a smile, her slender index finger toying with his happy trail.

"This is illegal you know. It's not even a misdemeanor, it's a felony, rape." Jeremy ignored her jab, fiddling with her now swollen and bruised lips.

"This, it's definitely not rape. I'm ready. I want you."

"I can wait. It wouldn't be a big deal, Emmalin. If your not ready, then I could wait for as long as you'd like. I've waited six months, what's another two?"

"It's alright. Ours parents know about us now and my mom's started me on the pill. It's alright." Emmalin said with a luminous smile, the one she saved only for him.

"Putting you on the pill and being okay with us having sex isn't the same thing."

"My mom and I talked about this, she trusts you. And so do I."

"Your sure?"

"Yes!" she sighed 'Damn he can be so stubborn.' she thought.

Finally convinced, Jeremy pulled Emmalin's navy blue tank top off in a fluid motion, revealing the thin bra that covered her large breasts. He wrenched her off the couch and lead her slowly up the stairs, pausing to lay gentle kisses on the newly exposed skin of her shoulders.

Emmalin's arms tangled around his neck and her legs around his toned lips as Jeremy carried her the rest of the way to his room, closing the door with his foot.

He tossed her neatly on his bed, entranced by the way her creamy, sun tanned skin looked surrounded in his thick comforter and soft flannel sheets.

"Jeremy" she mewed as her long legs enveloped his lean but muscular build. Emmalin kissed him, her wide amber eyes showing him how much she really wanted him. She wanted him forever.

"Be patient. I haven't even started teasing you yet." Jeremy chuckled as he tugged down the straps of her snug bra. He unclasped the metal hooks on the sunshine yellow material. 'Well, yellow is her favorite color.' he thought, amused by her choice of undergarments.

"I know, I should of worn something sexy or at least made sure my underwear matched." she pouted as he pulled the undergarment from her body, revealing the perky, round C's that no man before him had seen.

"No, your more than sexy enough." he promised as he palmed one of her full, supple breasts, thumbing the nipple until it became hard. The supple mound filling his hand. Jeremy laid a kiss on the opposite rose-colored bud, before sliding his tongue over the sensitive nipple causing a sweet moan to rise from Emmalin. Her hands tangled in his slightly grown-out buzz cut, her back arched against him. Jeremy took the whole nipple in his mouth making Emmalin whimper even more. All of his attention was making her very wet. His girlfriend's soft noises where arousing him quickly, and soon he could feel a stiffness through his jeans, his member straining the fabric.

"I'm exciting you, aren't I?" Emmalin teased, feeling his erection against the inside of her thigh.

"You always excite me, baby." the Army Private said huskily, his deep voice filled with desire, his lips brushing hers briefly. Jeremy always called her 'baby' when they were alone.

"Never this much." she smiled, running her fingertips over the ever-growing tent in her boyfriend's jeans. Jeremy let out a deep, throaty groan, his head tossed back and his Adam's-apple exposed.

Emmalin flipped them over so she was the one on top. Straddling Jeremy with her knees on either side of his hips. She knew Jeremy was letting her dominate him. He was so much stronger than her that he could've snapped her in half. Emmalin didn't have half the muscle her boyfriend did but at least he was being a good sport about it.

"Tell me what you want me to do." whispered Emmalin, lowering her lips onto Jeremy's for a moist kiss, her slender index finger trailed down his defined abs.

"Do what you want." He let out another moan as Emmalin sucked on his Adam's Apple, tasting his skin. She was leaving hickeys on the skin leading down to his chest.

"I've never done any of this before. I feel so inexperienced next to you." Emmalin smiled against her love's lips.

"That's okay." Jeremy grinned, cradling her small figure against his warm body, his hand tangling in her hair. Emmalin's full lips started making tiny hickeys down Jeremy's chest before she pulled at an empty belt loop on his jeans. The General's daughter began to unclasp Jeremy's jeans until he pushed her hands away gently.

"Let me undress you first." His hands sliding over her firm breasts again. It was her first time and Jeremy wanted it to be something his girl would remember.

His calloused hands started to unbutton Emmalin's jeans. Once unclenched and unzipped, he began to pull the jeans down at an almost tauntingly slow pace, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach as he did. Jeremy knew that the more he teased Emmalin now, the more explosive the sex he gave her would be.

"Mmhhh. Don't tease me." Emmalin pleaded, her fingers raking through Jeremy's hair again, as Jeremy's tongue and butterfly kisses dashed down her flat belly and slender hips, sweetly caressing Emmalin's soft skin.

"Fine, they're off now." the soldier said his index fingers knotting in the straps of her white ruffled thong, noticing her growing wetness through the thin fabric. He gave it a small pull, the material barely making it's way down her thigh.

"No. We should undress together." Emmalin pouted, "You're so frisky Jeremy." She knew he wanted to make this especially enjoyable for her.

"Damn, you're sexy when you pout… Be gentle with the zipper." moaned Jeremy between kisses.

Emmalin's hands commenced to unzip the Private's jeans, careful not to snag his rigid boner. She tore them down…at a much faster pace than he did hers. Finally freeing him of the denim cloth and revealing his red plaid boxers.

Her eyes immediately drifted down to the great tent in the cotton fabric, a pretty blush coming to her cheeks.

"You've never seen one, have you? A cock, I mean." He smirked as the Army brat straddled his thighs, one of his thumbs stroking her rose-colored cheek.

"Nope. You're the first." Shaking her head 'no'.

Her soft hand drifted down his chest, traced around his belly button, and finally tugging at the hem of the red cloth. Emmalin's hand cupped Jeremy's hard erection through his boxers, making him release a low animalistic growl. She noted how she couldn't fit his whole great length in her hand. Emmalin's hand moved up and down his shaft, faster and faster.

Jeremy yanked down Emmalin's thong and gently flipped their position so he was on top, careful to support his weight on his elbows. For a moment, he was enthralled at the sight of his girl naked beneath him. She was something special all right, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Jeremy was studying every freckle, curve, and concave that adored the army brat's tan silhouette, his hand sliding down to rest on her slender hip. Emmalin was blushing under the soldier's gaze. The seventeen year old had always been modest and even her boyfriend's lingering eyes made her cheeks cherry red.

"Don't be embarrassed…Your beautiful." Jeremy whispered into her ear, his rough fingertips sliding down one of her long legs, leaving a path of fire dancing across the skin he touched.

"Are you just saying that?" whispered Emmalin staring into his eyes.

"No. You're…You're amazing." Jeremy clarified, momentarily at a loss for words, considering all the blood that usually flowed to his brain was elsewhere.

Jeremy gently tossed one of Emmalin's long, lean legs over his shoulder, and kissed a trail of wet kisses up her inner thigh. Jeremy's love administrations were making her whimper.

Jeremy's tongue stroked Emmalin's glistening core in a long swift motion, making her moan his name loudly, her melodious voice bringing a smirk to his face. Damn, he loved hearing her like that. The Army Private's tongue entered her wet pussy, moving in patterns against the walls of her cavern, bringing her to a new high. Jeremy's tongue made magic against her dripping clit, her body shaking with pleasure.

Emmalin was riding on the waves of her first orgasm as Jeremy felt her vaginal walls tighten around his tongue. He lapped her sweet juices, using his tongue to lick her clean. If possible, he was feeling even more turned on by her.

Swinging her leg off Jeremy's shoulder, Emmalin pulled her boyfriend back up to her lips and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. She pulled back and stared in his dark brown eyes, up close they had green and gold flecks in them, she knew he had his father's eyes. She loved his eyes and how expressive they really were. At the moment they were clouded with emotions of love and desire. Emotions of absolute love and desire for her.

Emmalin hastily pulled down the red plaid boxers that separated her and Jeremy. He kissed her lightly, his eyes asking Emmalin if she was sure she wanted this.

"Yes. I want you to take me now." Emmalin whispered confidently, her arms clutching tightly around Jeremy's shoulders as she kissed him again. Jeremy pulled himself over the petite girl, supporting his weight on his elbows. The nineteen year-old pulled a condom out of a drawer at his nightstand. Emmalin reached for the shiny package, pulling it from her boyfriend's grasp.

"Can I?" The packet already in her hand.

"You know how?"

"Sort of, there was a condom lecture in sex ed. You'll help me if I mess up ,right?" Smiling sweetly up at him.

"Yeah. You took your pill today?" he asked, receiving another smile and a nod, his lips kissing the tips of her fingers gently.

Emmalin tore the package open with her teeth and pulled the latex sheath out. She brought it close to his head, rolling the rubber over his tip carefully until she pulled it to the base, biting her lip as she did so.

"Is that right?" Her voice unsure and nervous, something she normally wasn't. Emmalin was modest but defiantly not shy or insecure.

"Mmhhh." He assured her, kissing her forehead repeatedly, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her to his warm chest.

"Your first time'll hurt." Jeremy explained sincerely as she felt his swollen cock at her entrance.

"I know. I trust you." Emmalin replied beyond doubt, she scattered tender kisses on his shoulder.

"Bite me when it hurts." the soldier insisted cradling her head against his shoulder.

"I'd be hurting you." Shaking her head no.

"Baby, I don't want you biting your lip open or something." Kissing the top of Emmalin's head again.

In response she suckled lightly on his shoulder. Jeremy plunged slowly inside Emmalin, filling her tight walls whole. His length stretching her, making her gasp. Pausing when he reached her barrier, he took a quick breath and pushed forward. He felt his girlfriend's teeth and nails sink into his shoulder but didn't flinch.

He kissed her cheek and whispered sweet nothings in Emmalin's ear while she kissed the bite mark on his shoulder. Jeremy was running his hand through Emmalin's long chocolate-colored hair, waiting patiently for her pain to pass.

Jeremy felt Emmalin grind against his hips and trail kisses up his neck and jaw.

"You sure you want to go on?"

"Mmhhh-huh. I'm fine, I want you now."

Jeremy slowly pulled in and out of Emmalin. She moaned his name loudly against his neck, inhaling his clean sandalwood scent. Jeremy's speed increasing with his girlfriend's loud moans.

Their passionate love-making was quickly bringing Emmalin to her second orgasm, Jeremy felt her walls tighten around his shaft. His girlfriend's loud cries where making him go over the edge, Jeremy's deep moans filled Emmalin's ears.

"Tell me if we're overdoing it. I don't wanna fuck you to the point where you can't walk in the morning." He warned, kissing up her throat again, his pace still increasing

"Don't stop." Emmalin moaned loudly against Jeremy's chest, her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Their lips and tongues tangling, fighting for dominance again.

His hard cock still thrusting inside her, Emmalin climaxed again and Jeremy soon followed. Thin sheens of sweat coated their bodies, their limbs entangled, and her long hair covered his pillow.

Jeremy pulled out of Emmalin, resting on his side and pulling her to his body. He was cradling Emmalin in his strong arms, kissing her forehead pleasantly.

Emmalin pushed Jeremy on his back and straddled him again, still panting over him, a smile decorated her face.

"Are you tired?" she asked, feeling his still hard cock against her inner thigh. Emmalin was looking the sexiest he had ever seen her, with sex-tousled hair and hickey's down her body.

"I was trying to be gentle on you your first time. But I've got more in me." Jeremy smirked up at her, his hand brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Good. Cause you've been a very good boyfriend tonight and I really should reward you." She laughed, becoming more bold as she kissed down his body, taking one of his nipples in between her lips.

Emmalin's lips kissed his head, before slowly licking the pre-cum of the tip. The Private reached for his nightstand again, but she stopped him.

"No. I want to taste you." Her tongue swirling around down his shaft.

"God, Emmalin." He groaned huskily, one of Jeremy's hands tangled in her hair and the other clenched the flannel sheets. His reaction was exciting her even more.

The army brat took the whole tip in her mouth, gently sucking. She slowly took as much of Jeremy's vast length in her mouth that would fit, her jaw bobbing.

Emmalin was pleasing her boyfriend the way he had done for her earlier, bringing him to an orgasm. Jeremy's warm cum filled her mouth, her tongue eagerly lapping up his sweet-tasting semen. Emmalin swallowed most of it, but some spilled down the corner of her lips and dribbled to the valley of skin between her perky breasts and barely trickling onto the dog tags that hung there.

She laughed contently, lying against Jeremy's chest again. His large calloused hand smoothed back the hair that stuck to her forehead, his lips kissing the cum away from her dimples. He lifted his dog tags from her cleavage and licked away the semen that spilled there. She pulled him up for more passionate kissing, their tongues swirling together, his hands traveling down to her breasts again, playing with the soft, plentiful mounds.

Her moans hung in the air again.

"Good thing we waited till the Major went outta town, I'm so noisy. I didn't ever think I'd be a screamer." Laughed Emmalin as her boyfriend took one of her nipples in his mouth again, sucking the flesh until it became hard.

"I like how noisy you are. It tells me when I'm doing something you like." Jeremy chuckled before licking the valley of skin between her breasts again.

Emmalin panted when she felt her Jeremy's solid cock at her entrance again, moaning when he filled her. He felt her wet, tight walls surround his cock. Her tightness encasing him, turning him on more.

Their lovemaking continued until the couple peaked in unison, Emmalin felt Jeremy fill her with his warmth, his semen drenching her walls. He pulled out, kissing her temple and dimples. Emmalin smiled up at him, even though she was clearly exhausted.

"Baby, you're a natural in bed. You're amazing." He panted, pulling her flush against his warm body and wrapping both of their naked bodies in his comforter.

"I'm glad I saved myself for you. If anyone else had gotten my virginity it wouldn't have felt right." Her arms tangled around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. "Mmm, I love you." Emmalin kissed the scar and tattoo on his chest, licking one of his nipples, snuggling against Jeremy. Her fatigue evident.

"Love you too. You're exhausted, get some sleep."

"I get to stay the whole night? I was scarred you'd thank me and send me on my way. That's what my Dad always told me would happen if I gave myself up before marriage." She giggled.

"At two in the morning? No, your staying the night, I wanna keep you here as long as possible." Jeremy laughed, running a hand through her hair. He wondered what else the General had told her to convince her to save herself?

"It's two already? How long have we been at it?" Emmalin laughed peeking at his wristwatch ,clearly surprised at the length of time they had been lovemaking, "Mmm. You smell like me now, my hair and skin's been rubbing against you for hours." Leaving a hickey on his Adam's Apple.

"Mmhhh. My sheets are probably gonna smell like you for days." He smiled, stroking her cheek delicately.

"Good. Then you'll be thinking of me."

"I'll be thinking of you anyways." Kissing Emmalin roughly on the lips. She felt his warm hands wrap around her back, holding her closer.

"I just realized, I didn't bring anything to wear home. I should've, my Dad would notice if I came in wearing the same thing as yesterday."

"Just wear something of mine home, you'll need a shower too. You smell like me and we both smell like sex." Jeremy's lips danced against her forehead again.

Emmalin started to drift off to sleep in Jeremy's warm arms, she was exhausted.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Jeremy whispered, kissing her forehead softly as he fell asleep holding Emmalin in his arms.

sensual


End file.
